Case File 750978
by bunyipbudgie2
Summary: A brutally beaten child is inadvertently abandoned in front of a wizards home. A lone auror is assigned to identify and investigate the child. A story of betrayal - Re-edited and reposted
1. Chapter 1

Case File 750978 Part 1 by BunyipBudgie

Part 1

November 18th, 1987

Cecily sat reminiscing as she just couldn't see what else she could have done. She had a 3 year long, mutually antagonistic history with her supervisor that said_ don't trust or rely on him_. So as the case progressed and those nasty little questions started up she had gone elsewhere with her questions and suspicions.

It had been such an innocuous order that got her involved that Wednesday night. As he was leaving on his way home the evening shift supervisor Dawlish had walked into her cubicle at the St Mungo's Auror Office with his usual supercilious sneer and had simply ordered her to take care of the whinger out front before she finished up for the night...

Working notes and report copies of Auror C Hesle commencing August 27th, 1987 relating to case 750978 - severe child abuse leading to attempted murder.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 01

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 01.27am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

Report: Case assignment of Case file: 750978

0127am Supervisor Dawlish (St Mungo's Auror Station, evening shift supervisor) assigned me a possible child abuse case just reported by Old Spicer (wizard) of Horsell, Surrey (near Woking, Surrey) – note a mediwizard is attending him.

See attachments 1 – note from Dawlish

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 02

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 01.27am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

Report: Interview with Vincentius Spicer aka Old Spicer, complainant;

0127am I was assigned by Supervisor Dawlish to investigate a possible child abuse case just reported by Vincentius Spicer aka Old Spicer (wizard) of Horsell, Surrey – note a mediwizard escorted him to the Auror station and waited for him; Occupation: herbalist; Initial report verbally given to Supervisor Dawlish at St Mungo's Auror Station at 1237am today.

0135am Interview room 1: Old Spicer (aka Vincentius Spicer) states that earlier tonight he had just gone to be bed when he heard (in order), a muggle car stop in front of his home, a car door opened, footsteps, the car trunk being opened, childish screams of agony, a grunt, the trunk slamming shut, the car door being slammed shut, and the sounds of an accelerating car and the splatter of gravel.

By the time he got to the window all he could see of the muggle vehicle were the bright taillights of a dark coloured vehicle.

When he got outside he found a badly injured child who kept muttering what sounded like: "No Unca Vermin" & "Don't hit!"

He covered the boy with his cloak and then floo called St Mungo's Casualty Dept.

The attending MediAlert team stabilised a male child and transported both to St Mungo's Casualty Dept. where the child was admitted for treatment.

Old Spicer was given a Pepper Up potion for shock and kept for observation; he is to be released in two hours.

Old Spicer also made the comment that the boys clothing was not of any of the local muggle school colours around Horsell, Surrey but was typical muggle primary school clothing for the childs age.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 03

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 02.07am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

Report: Interview with the St Mungo's nightshift MediAlert Team – Senior Mediwitch Parry

0210am Interview room 1: Senior Mediwitch Parry states that she & Mediwizard MacEoin were the overnight duty alert team for St Mungo's Hospital when an emergency floo call was received at 12.50am from a wizard who identified himself as Old Spicer of Horsell, Surrey. He stated that some muggle(s) had just dumped a badly injured boy at his front gate and driven away.

12.51am Floo'd straight to the Spicer home in Horsell and found a badly shocked wizard outside, standing over a cloak-draped child.

Mediwitch Parry stated she removed the cloak, assessed the childs injuries and prepared him for emergency portkeying to St Mungo's. On arrival at St Mungo's Casualty Ward at 12.53am she transferred the child to the care of Healer Kealy.

01.00 I took Mediwizard MacEoin & Old Spicer back to our office where I interviewed Old Spicer over everything he'd done or observed about the still unidentified child and began writing up our report.

See attachment 2 Response report of St Mungo's MediAlert team and interview notes;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 04

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 02.30 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

0230am Contacted MoM DMLE Domestic Services and requested assistance for a severe child abuse investigation – child's identity unknown but definite muggle involvement;

0235am Auror Dafod Milward floo'd in to assist me.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 05

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 02.42 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Interview with the St Mungo's nightshift MediAlert Team – Mediwizard MacEoin

02.45am Interview room 2: Mediwizard MacEoin states that he and his partner Senior Mediwitch Parry were the duty alert team tonight for St Mungo's Hospital when an emergency floo call was received at 1250am from a wizard who identified himself as Old Spicer of Horsell, Surrey, who said that he'd just found a badly injured boy at his front gate after noises of a muggle car and screams.

Mediwizard MacEoin stated that he did the following:

12.51am They floo'd straight to the Spicer home in Horsell where they found a badly shocked adult wizard outside, standing over a cloak draped child;

12.51am Mediwizard MacEoin said he administered a Percussi potion to the man (identified as Old Spicer) for his obvious shock;

12.52am at Senior Mediwitch Parry request he used his camera to record the scene and the childs condition and treatment;

12.53am emergency portkeyed the four of us to St Mungo's and transferred the child to the care of Healer Kealy;

1.04am We went to our office with Old Spicer where I got a cuppa tea for ourselves and Old Spicer whilst Senior Mediwitch Parry got Old Spicer's help filling in all the details of the childs discovery etc before we arrived;

I believe Old Spicer has told us the truth about his involvement;

1.20am I escorted Old Spicer to the Aurors station to make our reports. The auror who took our initial report told us to wait whilst he got someone to do our interviews and then he departed.

See attachment 3 Copies of photo's taken at the scene and St Mungo's Casualty Ward by Mediwizard MacEoin

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 06

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.12 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Collected unidentified child's personal effects and blood sample for _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens _potion

03.12am Went and collected from Mediwitch Norton of the Casualty Ward the required blood sample from the still unidentified child and his clothes.

03.20am Initiated the _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ (_I__dentify Parents_ - add 15 drops of blood into the potion vial; shake hard four times and pour the potion onto specially charmed parchment).

03.21am _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ parchment reads as:

_**Child: Harry James Potter**_

_**Father: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Mother: Lily Raveena Evans Potter**_

03.30am Went to the Children's Ward and requested a fresh blood sample from Healer Kealy since I must have accidentally ruined the original sample.

See attachments 4 Copy of Healer Kealy's report

See attachments 5 Copy of _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ porion results – 1st result

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 07

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.30 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Interview with Healer Kealy in her office (located adjacent to the Children's Ward)

03.30am Received various parchments from Healer Kealy's listing the unidentified male childs medical condition and treatments (completed and ongoing) reports and wizarding & muggle photo's of same.

Male, Anglo-Saxon, black hair, green eyes;

Age - approx 6 years old – per teeth – several adult teeth have erupted & body size, signs of scurvy;

British – southern English accent per semi-incoherent screams of "No Unca Vermin" & "I be good";

Two broken legs, observed a matching adult male shoeprint shaped bruises over the bone breaks;

4 broken ribs (right side) – observed several matching adult male shoeprint-shaped bruising on right side of chest;

2 broken ribs (left side) – these older broken ribs are almost healed with no bruising showing;

Back, buttocks and upper thighs – Badly lacerated, bone showing through on back in two (2) places – evidence of whipping by a 1½" wide belt, buckle marks showing;

Wrists – injuries consistent with child been both manually held – bruising is adult hand shaped – and then being tied up with ¼" cord;

Split lips – consistent with fingerprints/slapping marks on face;

Black eye and broken nose - indicating blow by adult right-handed person;

Additional bruising – numerous underlying old bruises in varying stages of healing located on upper arms, upper thighs and torso;

Starvation – caved in stomach, ribs readily countable, stick-like arms and legs – grossly inadequate and insufficient amounts of food over a long period;

Malnutrition – signs of both chronic and severe long-term malnutrition, scurvy;

See attachment 6 St Mungo's Casualty Dept. Floo call report;

See attachment 7 _Renuntavi Vulneris_ (List Injuries) Spell parchment - 1½ rolls;

See attachment 8 List of potions and charms used with time and date (self updating);

See attachment 9 Healer Kealy's Treatment Report;

See attachment 10 Wizarding and muggle photos from St Mungo's Casualty Dept.;

See attachment 11 Healer Kealy's recommendations for future treatment – both physically and for a Mind Healer;

See attachment 12 Healer Kealy's recommendations for an urgent child abuse investigation;

See attachment 13 Patients personal effects list – items held by St Mungo's;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 08

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 04.46 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Tentative identification of unidentified male child on the Children's Ward

Healer Kealy personally took me to fetch the replacement blood sample. The child was located in a private room with a mediwizard in attendance.

After she had taken the blood sample she informed us that the child had been tentatively identified as Harry Potter by his curse scar. She brushed the boys hair off his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt shaped curse scar made famous by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the Potters funeral and as such, widely reported by the Daily Prophet, WWN and other papers.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 09

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 04.11 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Blood sample for _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens _potion

04.11am Auror Dafod Milward did the _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ potion test again.

04.12am _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ parchment reads:

_**Child: Harry James Potter**_

_**Father: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Mother: Lily Raveena Evans Potter**_

The potion results are identical!

See attachment 14 Copy of _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ results – 2nd attempt

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 10

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 04.26 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Contacted MoM DMLE nightshift supervisor

04.26am We used the security floo in the supervisors office to contact the nightshift supervisor at MoM DMLE. I informed Supervisor Cerys that I had a serious case of child abuse that involved Harry Potter and that I wasn't sure of the additional procedures with such a case. She went to get someone senior to advise us.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 11

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 04.30 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Work notes and thoughts

Note 1 – the numerous old bruises are all located in places that would normally be covered by his clothes;

Note 2 – Severity and angle indicate that the belt mark injuries are consistent with multiple attacks;

Note 3 - chronic malnourishment;

Note 4 – evidence of regular bathing;

Note 5 – burns, scratches, calluses forming on hands, elbows and knees and work hardened muscles indicate an unusually high amount of manual labour for child of this age;

Note 6 - No evidence of sexual molestation!

Note 7 – 'tide marks' – unsupervised/inadequate bathing habits;

Note 8 – ink stains on fingers of right hand – educated?;

Note 9 – get additional copies of wizarding and muggle photos made – file, court and media release?;

Note 10 – Ragged condition of clothes - Poor?;

Note 11 – his obviously second-hand school clothes are of muggle design and make. They were a good material that show signs of being almost worn out to the point of being indecent;

Note 12 – whilst his clothes apparently started the day clean they are at least 4 sizes too big for him and held together by pins and his pants were held on by a rope belt – I'd expect better on a Knockturn Alley rat;

Note 13 - his obviously muggle shoes were only held together by muggle version of spellotape;

Note 14* – find personal file of Harry Potter to identify his guardians identity and address;

Note 15 – verify guardians financial situation;

Note 16* – check if any other children in his guardians care and get a mediwizard to check their mental & physical well being, work loads and living conditions;

Note 17* – Prepare paperwork to remove any other children from guardians custody – see also note 23;

Note 18 - Wrists – note similarity of old scarring underneath current bruises and injuries;

Note 19* – Verify Severus Snapes current address(s) and ability to take over his sons custody;

Note 20* – Check Potters Will re Harry's current and alternative guardians – why not with Snape?;

Note 21* – Verify current magical guardians identity?

Note 22 – School clothes colours – not local muggle school colours around Horsell or Woking, Surrey per Vincentius Spicer aka Old Spicer (wizard) of Horsell, Surrey;

Note 23 – Contact auror/Surrey Police liaison officer regarding their assistance in this case;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 12

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 04.53 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: MoM DMLE response

04.53am Deputy Head Amelia Bones arrived by floo with 3 aurors.

After I confirmed that the abused child was Harry Potter, Madame Bones sent Aurors Carr and Longhurst to discreetly guard Harry Potter. Taking over the supervisors' office we went through the entire case step by step with her and Senior Auror Padraigh O'Rourke.

We gave Madam Bones copies of all our reports and attachments as we detailed the night's activities.

We spent an hour discussing the case. Madam Bones changed us to Day Watch but to report directly to herself or Auror Padraigh O'Rourke. We're to concentrate solely on this case until ordered otherwise by herself. If anyone interferes we're to immediately notify her. She will get complete copies of all Harry Potters files for further investigation of Notes 14, 16, 17, 20 & 21 plus any additional points not so far raised.

06.40am Adjourned to St Mungo's staff dining room for breakfast.

07.25 am Children's Ward Senior Healer Lindsay Turner advised Madame Bones that Patient Potters paperwork had not been altered from Child, Male, Abuse Victim and that in addition the _Medical Glamourie_ (distorts physical features but not physical damage) has been cast upon the child in an attempt to delay his identification by the expected deluge of reporters, well wishers, ill wishers, gawkers and glory hounds from taking over the ward and disrupting the patients & hospitals work.

Healer Kealy intends keeping the child till at least tomorrow afternoon to enable as much uninterrupted healing as possible. Due to his age he can't be given any Bone Set potions but he has been well dosed with Blood Replenishing potion, Bruise Remover potion, Wound Cleanser potion, several general healing potions, Skin Regrowth potion and Sleeping Draught. Several of these potions will be repeatedly given over the next few days. He is being given a Nutrition Supplement Potion every 3 hours. Whilst there is currently no sign of spinal injury he will be closely monitored for some time to ensure nothing has been missed. The Scar Remover lotion will be used later when he is considerably healthier.

Photos (muggle as well as wizarding per Auror Dafod Milward's suggestion) are being taken before and after every treatment to monitor progress. Copies will only be made available to Auror Cecilia Hesle, Auror Dafod Milward, Senior Auror Padraigh O'Rourke, Deputy DMLE Head Bones, relevant officials of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court and any relevant legal party.

His file has been marked to ensure he is NOT to be interviewed without a Mind Healer being present.

His file has also been marked to ensure that notification of any change in his status to non-medical personnel are ONLY to be directed to Auror Cecilia Hesle, Auror Dafod Milward, Senior Auror Padraigh O'Rourke or Deputy DMLE Head Amelia Bones. No one else has any legal right or need to be informed at this point. Later the list will be amended to include specific individuals as and when required.

His permitted visitors list is to match his non-medical personnel change of status notification list until further notice.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 13

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 08.53 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Additional Work Notes

Note 24 – Apparently short sighted – no facial marks to indicate he wears muggle glasses - get eyes tested and ?cured;

Note 25 – the anomalies of his ragged clothes, residential treatment history, obvious neglect, yet the Potters are a powerful, well off pureblood family;

Note 26 – Make confidential query at Gringotts for name of Potters lawyers and accountants etc – refer to Madame Bones for advice on procedures;

Note 26 – Follow up for Mind Healer reports;

Note 27* – Godparents?

Note 28* – Verify Potters will re legality of Harry's inheritance of Potter Estate;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 14

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 09.08 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward

Report: Madame Bones orders

09.08am Madame Bones informed Day Watch Supervisor Warramunga that I was off the shift roster and would be reporting directly to Senior Auror O'Rourke until further notice. She would arrange for a temporary replacement auror – duration unknown – for the Night Shift, but that I would require a secured office cubicle whilst continuing to work out of the office here.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 15

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 09.30 am

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke

Report: MoM DMLES Office of Deputy Head Madame Amelia Bones

09.30am Madame Bones told Senior Auror O'Rourke to ensure that the replacement auror was to discretely but officially evaluate Supervisor Dawlish's performance. Several people were discussed and settled on for various follow up investigations and research.

Madame Bones ordered that since this is a child abuse case all file extractions and copying of file contents is to be photographed discreetly to show the files haven't been tampered with.

09.40am Senior Auror O'Rourke would arrange for the property of Old Spicer to be searched for further clues to last nights activities while Madame Bones got copies of all the Potter/Snape files and then O'Rourke left to inform various people of their new duties whilst Cecilia Hesle and Dafod Milward were order off duty until 5.00pm today. They are now to report to Senior Auror O'Rourke.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 16

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 11.15 am

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: ~

Report: Actions taken

Requested presence of Senior Judge Iain Anderson of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court to confidently review an urgent case with her. Requested he also be present during discussions with Severus T Snape. He arrived at 12.30 pm;

Requested presence of Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb (squib) auror liaison of the Surrey Police as muggle police actions extremely likely. She arrived at 02.05 pm by portkey;

Notified Professor Severus T Snape of his sons' existence, he will bring a paternity potion of his own brewing with him and use one of our _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ potions to verify our findings. He will arrive at St Mungo's at 05.30 pm;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 17

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 05.00 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke

Report: MoM DMLE Office of Senior Auror O'Rourke

05.00pm I was advised that the boy was still sedated and had been relocated to a private room next to the Ward Mediwitch's office. Auror Nuala Doyle had replaced me on the night shift at St Mungo's.

05.10pm Madam Bones arrived to review the day's findings with Senior Auror Padraigh O'Rourke and myself.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 18

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 05.15 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Report: File Review précis of Severus Tobias Snape

09Jan1960 - Born at home, Snape, Suffolk;

Halfblood wizard;

Attended Hogwarts Sept 1971 to June 1978 – Sorted into Slytherin House;

NEWT's - overall rank 3rd in his year, Best Rank: 1st in both Potions* & DADA, Worst rank: 26th in Charms;

26Aug1979 – (per trial statement 07Dec1981) took the Dark Mark;

20Apr1980 - Voluntarily became Dumbledore's spy (per trial testimony);

21Sep1980 – His father died, believed killed by muggles in Death Eater raid;

18Aug1981 - Snape applies for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts; Dumbledore hires him as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House instead;

05November 1981 - Denounced by Igor Karkaroff (convicted Death Eater) as a Death Eater before the Wizengamot;

06November 1981 - Arrested and questioned [no potions or veritaserum used, only curses and hexes**] at MoM DMLE for 2 days by Auror Dawlish then transferred to Azkaban to await trial as Death Eater;

07Dec1981 - Tried before Wizengamot, Junior Minister Fudge recommended the Kiss, Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock & Hogwarts Headmaster) vouches for his loyalty. Verdict: NOT GUILTY;

08Dec1981 transferred from MoM DMLE (Azkaban) custody to St Mungo's Hospital for treatment of repeated Dementor exposure, malnourishment, removal of various curses*** and severe bruising**** per medical file;

17Jan1982 - released into custody of Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock & Hogwarts Headmaster);

11Aug1982 - recommenced teaching as Hogwarts Potions Master – where still employed;

13Jan1984 - Mother thrown from horse whilst practising Gnome Polo – died instantly;

Currently a bachelor per Daily Prophet;

No acknowledged issue per MoM;

No registered marriage contracts per MoM;

No nuptial announcements per Daily Prophet;

No record of him being notified of, or being aware of Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans guardianship request;

* Oghma Award – for the highest annual NEWT score in the British Isles.

** Auror Jacque Dawlish is known to have bragged that he would "_Get this Death Eater scum to break by hook or by crook" – _he lost several galleons in bets due to his subsequent failure; He is known to consider the use of veritaserum during questioning as '_taking all the fun out of it_'.

*** Several dark spell and curse marks found and removed – only two were authorised for Auror usage, all less than 12 hours old thus done whilst in auror custody.

**** Most bruising was less than 48 hours old and could NOT have been SELF-INFLICTED.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 19

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 06.10 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Report: File Review précis of Purported Father: James Orsini Potter by Deputy Head Madame Bones, Senior Auror Padraigh O'Rourke and Auror Cecilia Hesle

09Dec1959 - Born at St Mungo's Maternity Ward;

Pureblood wizard;

Attended Hogwarts Sept 1971 to June 1978 – Sorted into Gryffindor House;

Played chaser and seeker on Gryffindor House team 1973 – 1978;

NEWT's - overall rank 16th in his year, Best Rank: 3rd in Herbology; Worst rank: 42nd in Potions;

23Jul1978 - Married Lily Raveena Evans. Sirius Black Best Man;

23Sep1978 – Applied for Auror training; Background checks initiated;

Background checks indicates that whilst at Hogwarts he was an active member of a gang of bullies [consisting of his dorm mates: Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin & Peter Pettigrew] known as 'The Marauders' – who were permitted almost unbridled freedom by Headmaster Dumbledore to hex, harass and publicly humiliate other students, particularly Slytherin House students or those friendly with Slytherin students, with minuscule punishments if caught. Unconfirmed rumours of at least one 'joke' initiated by Black almost killing an unidentified Slytherin student for which the 'Marauders' received only detention & loss of Hogsmeade privileges for 1 month.;

15Oct1978 – Started Auror training; Background check recommendation that he is to be closely monitored for bullying tendencies;

31Jul1980 - Birth of Harry James Potter at Godrics Hollow, Wales;

01Aug1980 – Birth certificate modified by formal acknowledgement that Harry James Potter is the acknowledged son and heir of James Orsini Potter;

05Aug1981 - Joint Will of James H Potter and his wife Lily R Potter nee Evans registered with MoM – _**it **_s_**pecifically states that upon the death or incapacity of both of them, that custody of the minor child – Harry James Potter (and any siblings) – is to go in turn to his godfather Sirius Black (Auror) or upon his death or incapacity to his godmother Lady Alice Longbottom (Auror) or upon her and her husband's death or incapacity to Remus John Lupin.. Under no circumstances is custody to go to Petunia Mae Evans Dursley (muggle sister of Lily Evans Potter) or her husband - Vernon - due to their extreme hatred of all things magical;**_

31Oct1981 (Halloween) – James Orsini Potter and his wife were murdered by the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord aka You-Know-Who via the _Avada Kedavra_;

Survived by minor child Harry James Potter;

01Nov1981 – hand written note on Will jacket signed by Minister Cornelius Fudge ordering Will reading to be deferred until minor child - Harry James Potter – becomes an adult on 31July1997 and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore to act as the childs magical guardian as listed ones all deemed unsuitable, whilst daily guardianship is to be left to his next of kin Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (muggle) and her husband Vernon (muggle) of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey – per Dumbledore's advice Lord Black is been sought as suspected death eater and Dark Wizard and Lupin is werewolf and thus a Dark creature;

03Nov1981 – Funeral at Godrics Hollow Wales for James Orsini Potter and Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans;

27Aug1987 - No indication of the Potter Will ever officially being Read taking place – file jacket shows it was opened 3 times on 01Nov1987 by Dolores Umbridge (clerical assistant to Cornelius Fudge 1978 - 1983), Cornelius Fudge (Minister) & Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock & Headmaster);

27Aug1987 - No indication of the Potter estate lawyers or Gringotts being notified of the existence of the Potters Will and Codicil or of their wishes in regard to his custody and estate management;


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Thank you Katzztar for your review

AN: just found out that according to and Pottermore – that the Snapes and Evans lived in a large - apparently dying – fictional town located in an unspecified part of England though considering the canal and defunct factory (mill) probably in the English Midlands named Cokeworth.

Severus Snape still lives in the old tenement house on a street called Spinner's End in which he grew up with his parents Tobias Snape & Eileen Snape nee Prince. While Lily Potter nee Evans and Petunia Dursley nee Evans lived within walking distance from Spinner's End during their childhood, with their parents.

My impression is that the Evans lived in housing built to replace one of the many areas destroyed by bombs during WW2 whilst the adjacent area containing Spinners End is the original Victorian industrial era company supplied tenement housing which had been slightly modernised.

Spinners End

Cokeworth, England

Severus Snape had spent several hours wandering around his old haunts in Cokeworth following the disquieting visit by the aurors this morning. He'd walked past the old factories whose gradual closures during his childhood had pretty much put the final nails in the towns coffin. Somehow, the various government revitalisation projects over the last few decades had all seemed to by-pass Cokeworth. Severus stared at the still open but obviously run down Railview Hotel. He remembered overhearing a conversation last summer at the local bakery between some 'working girls' where they claimed that even the old Railview Hotel would soon be blacklisted by them as even with their cheap hourly rates there were much better options around. Despite been hungry he kept on wandering in a vague circle until he crossed back over the river and found an open café. A pot of strong black tea along with a steak sandwich soon saw him headed towards the street where the Evans use to live.

As he slowly strolled past the Evans old home – which had been sold upon their deaths - Severus remembered the good times he had there with Lily and her parents. Looking back he realised just how much both of her parents did their best to help the socially awkward boy from the mill side of the canal. Staring unseeingly at the obviously still loved house he renewed his personal vow to help Lily's child though now it seemed that he might be THEIR child. Shaking his head Severus decided it was time to re-stock the larder so he headed for the nearest Morrisons for a buy up.

If he was to have a young child in his home he was going to have to make some serious changes. Luckily, despite not having the Prince fortune he had some considerable sums stashed away in various muggle banks which neither the MoM or Dumbledore were aware of. Severus felt the renewed sense of anger he'd had since Dumbledore had slipped some veritaserum into his afternoon tea to compel Severus to answer his questions.

Luckily the wording Dumbledore used: "…Severus, have you opened a bank account since your release from Azkaban?" could be honestly answered with a "no" since Dumbledore didn't ask if he was using an old account – to wit the savings account Tobias had been required to open for him when he started muggle primary school. The most recent bank statement showed he now had a very healthy balance. He had used his father's death benefits money to pay off the remnants of his parents housing loan so he now owned the house free and clear.

Soon after he'd started to earn his own money he had begun quietly converting half of his earnings into Sterling and banking it in several different accounts he'd opened with Mr Evans help after he'd got back from Hogwarts to find his father had withdrawn all of his savings for drinking money. Severus was quite proud of the money he'd earnt from privately selling various potions over the years and royalties he earned from various potion related discoveries. Of course what he habitually failed to explain to Dumbledore was that these exchanges and payments were now all carefully made in Luxembourg and the requisite taxes paid there to either the muggles or the Vaderlands Tovenarij Bestuur (Belgium MoM) under the name 'Snape Severus' to avoid any interference in or theft (sorry confiscation) by the British MoM with or without Dumbledores connivance.

After he got home with his shopping and now sufficiently relaxed, Severus brewed the requested batch of the _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens _potion for tomorrow afternoons meeting along with several others he had received orders for. A phial of Dreamless Sleep afterwards ensured he was well rested in the morning.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 20

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 06.55 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Report: File Review précis of Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans__

Born at 26 Beechworth Avenue, Cokeworth, England on 10Feb1960;

Muggleborn witch;

Attended Hogwarts Sept 1971 to June 1978 – Sorted into Gryffindor House;

NEWT's - overall rank 8th in her year, Best Rank: 1st in Charms; Worst rank: 24th in History of Magic;

23Jul1978 - Married James Orsini Potter;

31Jul1980 - Gave birth to Harry James Potter at Godrics Hollow, Wales;

01Aug1980 – Birth certificate modified by formal acknowledgement that Harry James Potter is the acknowledged son and heir of James Orsini Potter;

05Aug1980 - Joint Will of James O Potter and his wife Lily R Potter nee Evans registered at MoM – it specifically states _**that upon the death or incapacity of both of them, that custody of the minor child – Harry James Potter (and any siblings) – is to go in turn to his godfather Sirius Black (Auror) or upon his death or incapacity to his godmother Lady Alice Longbottom (Auror) or upon her and her husband's death or incapacity to Remus John Lupin. Under no circumstances is custody to go to Petunia Mae Evans Dursley (muggle sister of Lily Evans Potter) or her husband - Vernon - due to their extreme hatred of all things magical;**_

18Aug1980 - Lily R Potter nee Evans added a codicil to their joint Will stating that _**in the event that both Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom are unable to take custody of my son as per my husband's wishes, then the permanent custody of Harry James Potter (and siblings) is to go with especially fond memories of his love and kindness to Severus Tobias Snape to be raised as his own, to the best of his not inconsiderable love and talent;**_

31Oct1981 (Halloween) – Lily Potter and her husband murdered by the dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord aka You-Know-Who using the _Avada Kedavra_;

Survived by minor child Harry James Potter;

01Nov1981 – hand written note on Will jacket signed by Minister C Fudge ordering the Will reading to be deferred until minor child - Harry James Potter – becomes an adult on 31Jul1997 and meanwhile the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore is to act as the childs magical guardian as the listed ones are unavailable or unsuitable, whilst daily guardianship is to be left to his next of kin Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (muggle) and her husband Vernon (muggle) at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey – Black is sought as suspected traitor and Dark Wizard and Lupin is a werewolf [and thus a Dark Wizard] per Dumbledore's advice;

03Nov1981 – Funeral at Godrics Hollow Wales for James Harold Potter and Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans;

27Aug1987 - No indication of the Potter Will ever being officially Read taking place – file jacket shows it was opened 3 times on 01111987 by D. Umbridge, C. Fudge and A. Dumbledore;

27Aug1987 - No indication of the Potter lawyers or Gringotts being notified of the existence of the Potters Will and Codicil or of their wishes in regard to the custody and on-going estate management of minor child Harry James Potter;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 21

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 08.25 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Report: File Review précis of Harry James Potter

Born on 31Jul1980 at Godrics Hollow, Wales to James Harold Potter and his wife Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans;

01Aug1980 – Birth certificate modified by formal acknowledgement that Harry James Potter is the acknowledged son and heir of James Orsini Potter despite Severus Tobias Snape being his biological father;

Halfblood wizard;

04Aug1981 - Sirius Black formally named his Godfather;

24Oct1981- Potter family went under Fidelius charm at Godrics Hollow Wales where they lived as muggles – secret keeper Sirius Black;

31Oct1981 (Halloween) – Harry's parents murdered at home by the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord. Betrayed by secret keeper Sirius Black;

31Oct1981 (Halloween) – Harry only known survivor of _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Backlash killed the murderer known as Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord, left lightning bolt shaped curse scar on his right forehead;

31Oct1981 (Halloween) – Removed from Godrics Hollow by unknown person;

01Nov1981- Daily Prophet announces 15 months old Harry James Potter killed Lord Voldemort after surviving _Avada Kedavra _per Albus Dumbledore_._ Names him 'the Boy-Who-Lived' and the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'.

03Nov1981 – Funeral at Godrics Hollow Wales for James Harold Potter and Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans at which Albus Dumbledore announced further details of how Harry Potter killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Albus Dumbledore announces child placed with relatives;

27Aug1987 12.45am - Vincentius Spicer aka Old Spicer (wizard) of Horsell, Surrey found severely injured Harry James Potter outside his home and floo'd St Mungo's for a medialert team – _see earlier reports;_

Child apparently dumped by unidentified muggles unaware of the closeness of the home of Vincentius Spicer (wizard);

In addition to his injuries and general state of health the child is undersized for his age and could easily be taken to be several years younger than his actual age;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 22

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 09.50 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Report: File Review précis Sirius Orion Black

10Feb1960 - Born at home: 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England;

Pureblood wizard;

Heir to the House of Black – per Lord Arcturus Black;

Attended Hogwarts Sept 1971 to June 1978 – Sorted into Gryffindor House;

Played beater on Gryffindor House team 1973 – 1978;

NEWT's - overall rank 27th in his year, Best Rank: 13th in History of Magic; Worst rank: 39th in Ancient Runes;

23Sep1978 – Applied for Auror training; Background checks indicates that whilst at Hogwarts he was an active member of a gang of bullies [consisting of his dorm mates: James Harold Potter, Remus John Lupin & Peter Pettigrew] known as 'The Marauders' – who were permitted almost unbridled freedom by Headmaster Dumbledore to hex, harass and publicly humiliate other students, particularly Slytherin House students or those friendly with Slytherin students, with minuscule punishments if caught. Unconfirmed rumours of at least one 'joke' initiated by Black almost killing an unidentified Slytherin student for which the 'Marauders' received only detention & loss of Hogsmeade privileges for 1 month. Hot headed, highly reactive - recommended that he be closely monitored for bullying tendencies;

15Oct1980 – Completed Auror training;

24Oct1981 – became the secret keeper to the Potter family when they went under the Fidelius charm in Godrics Hollow, Wales per Albus Dumbledore;

01Nov1981 – Sirius Black sought out Peter Pettigrew who fled from him until cornered in a Muggle street. Only Peter Pettigrew's finger was left of him. Sirius was arrested by Minister Fudge (Department of Magical Catastrophes) and 20 aurors (obliviators) for murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles;

02Nov1981 - Sent to Azkaban for life without trial due to '_the overwhelming evidence of his guilt_' per order of Barty Crouch Snr for the murder of Peter Pettigrew – wizard, and 12 muggles whilst being publicly vilified and blamed for betraying the Potters to You Know Who;

Azkaban prison number: XY390;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 23

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 12.24 pm

Auror 1: Gordon Derwood Auror 2: ~

Report: Search of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey by Auror Gordon Derwood

The house is of an identical design to the rest of Privet Drive and realtor's advertisements state that:

The Ground Floor consists of entrance hall, kitchen, dining room, living room, study, bathroom, toilet, laundry (if no cellar) and 1 or 2 stairways – 1 set leading upstairs and an optional concealed set leading down to the optional cellar, the space under the stairs to the 1st floor bedrooms is a broom closet or the concealed staircase to the optional cellar;

1st Floor consists of the Master bedroom, 3 secondary bedrooms (of varying but acceptable sizes), and a bathroom with toilet;

Attic consists of an open storage space reached by fold-up stairs mounted in the 1st floor hallway ceiling;

The optional cellar consists of an area half the size of the ground floor and is usually divided into a laundry/drying area and a storage/games area;

Attached secured garage;

Having seen a blonde woman leave I used an invisibility potion and I quickly finished searching the grounds of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging and entered the premises through the rear door. I took numerous pictures of each area or room and of anything noteworthy as I went. I started my search upstairs first. Findings and observations:

Master bedroom – immaculate, 1 double bed, belongings of two adults – 1 female & 1 large male. A small box was found hidden in the wardrobe containing a letter (dated Nov 1st, 1980) from Headmaster Dumbledore which briefly explained why, as his nearest surviving blood kin, her nephew Harry had been left with her. It also detailed the method by which he could be contacted in an emergency. Copies of various letters to and from Dumbledore rejecting the childs presence and his abusive advice on methods to discipline their nephew. Replaced originals with copies, took originals into evidence;

2nd bedroom – guest bedroom? – 2 single beds, no personal belongings. Has air of disuse;

3rd bedroom – a child's bedroom, double bed, wall shelves and cupboards over-crowded with expensive new toys and clothes. Most of the toys whilst new are battered. Many of the items are marked D. Dursley;

4th bedroom – storage/playroom. Many broken or abandoned toys and items shoved onto shelves in corner. Numerous food crumbs and lolly wrappers near a rubbish bin. An obviously new school desk under window has various names and symbols carved into it – no runic or magical symbolism noted, probably done by a child;

Bathroom – immaculate, nothing odd noted;

Attic – dusty, obviously rarely used. No magical items found;

Cellar – found a sink full of bloody clothing soaking. Took numerous photos and blood samples. Clothes of 1 adult male (large) and 1 adult female. Transfigured some rags into replacement clothes and took the originals into evidence – blood matching required;

Garage – Exceptionally neat, clean and tidy. No signs of regular usage of any tools beyond the gardening and cleaning equipment;

Lounge room – immaculate, numerous fragile knick knacks and family photos (muggle) of three individuals in various combinations – a large, beefy man with almost no neck and a large moustache; a thin, blonde woman with an abnormally long neck and a young, overweight blonde boy at ages varying from newborn to approx 8 years old. The chronology of the photos can be guessed by the boys' increasing age and obesity. Using the photos and the bedrooms as a guide I would conclude that the family living here consisted only of 3 people;

Study – signs of infrequent usage. Took copies of all household accounts, school reports, hospital reports, bank statements, Inland Revenue statements, etc found in file cabinets;

Kitchen, dining room, bathroom, toilet, stairways – typical décor and equipment;

Entrance hall – evidence gathered of an attempt today to clean up bloodstains from the floor in front of the storage cupboard and some blood splatter on wall and door of the storage cupboard. Unusually there are multiple locks on the storage cupboard door;

The storage space is used as both a storeroom and a childs bedroom. The whole space is 4' deep by 9' long, the height varies from 5'6" at the door down to 6" at the bottom step: The far wall is lined with shelves fully stocked with cleaning products and food cans; the end wall near the door has various household appliances hanging from it; Except above the cot the entire area has numerous spiderwebs and unlike the rest of the house has obviously not been cleaned for several years, however the contents of the shelves are relatively clean as is the newly hung Christmas pudding.

In the storage space – the living area consists of the low end of the space which has the shortened bed base of a child's cot (2' x 4') fitted into it along with some old tins of paint and a covered bucket for sanitary needs. An old cardboard box is resting on top of the paint tins and contains some obvious school clothing, some rags - apparently a spare set of clothes – possible hand me downs from his obese cousin or from a 9-10 year old. Bedding solely consists of one badly worn children's blanket and a lumpy babies mattress.

In the storage space I found evidence of both old and new bloodstains on the floor and bedding. After transfiguring replacements I removed the original bedding and clothes as evidence.

Note as I was about to leave Mrs Dursley returned with the obese child from the photos. She called the child alternately, "Duddykins, Diddikums, Duddums and Diddums". When she told the child to go upstairs and change he refused and did a masterly performance of a temper tantrum until she permitted him to do what he wanted and even asked him what she could get him to eat and drink. He miraculously, in mid-scream, 'calmed down'. Once he was occupied she quietly proceeded to inspect the entry hall and walls, paying particular attention to where the blood splatters were. Once satisfied with the visual state of the hallway she proceeded to remove all bedding and other physical evidence that anybody had lived or bled in the storage space.

See attachment 15 Original letter (dated Nov 1st, 1980) from Chief Warlock Dumbledore re: custody of Harry James Potter;

See attachments 16A 16F Original letters (variously dated) between the Dursleys and Chief Warlock Dumbledore re: custody of Harry James Potter;

See attachment 17 Test results of blood stained clothes of 1 adult male (large);

See attachment 18 Test results of blood stained clothes of 1 adult female;

See attachment 19 Copy of Dursley household accounts;

See attachment 20 Copy of school reports – Dudley Alfred Dursley;

See attachment 21 Copy of school reports – Harry James Potter;

See attachment 22 Copy of school nurses reports – Harry James Potter;

See attachment 23 Copy of school nurses reports – Dudley Alfred Dursley;

See attachment 24 Copy of hospital reports – Dudley Alfred Dursley;

See attachment 25 Copy of personal bank statements – Vernon Dursley;

See attachment 26 Copy of Inland Revenue statements – Vernon Dursley;

See attachment 27 Test results of blood stained bedding – storage room;

See attachment 28 Test results of blood stained clothes of 1 child male;

See attachment 29 Pictures taken of Dursley residence 27Aug1987;

See attachment 30 Pictures taken of bloody clothing in laundry tub;

See attachment 31 Pictures taken of blood splatter in hallway;

See attachment 32 Pictures taken of blood splatter in storage room;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 24

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.15 pm

Auror 1: Sharon Forster Auror 2: ~

Report: Interview results of neighbours on Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and local school

27Aug1987 10.02am - Aurors Gordon Derwood & Sharon Forster sent undercover to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to investigate Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (muggle) and her husband Vernon (muggle) for child abuse;

27Aug1987 10.10am - Auror Sharon Forster began questioning Privet Drive residents (Modified memories of 15 individuals afterwards to believe I was considering moving into Privet Drive) who informed her that the Dursley's had a son Dudley born approx June 1980 and a younger 'good for nothing thief' of a nephew of Petunia Mae Dursley, named Harry. They both attend the local primary school and are in the same grade. The boy Harry's parents are widely known to have been unemployed drug addicts killed in a car crash whilst driving a stolen car. The boy received head injuries in the car crash that resulted in the scar on his forehead. The boys 'personality disorders' are blamed on both his head injuries and his inherited criminal tendencies!

School – I first questioned the school principal who was quite co-operative until she realised that I was asking about Harry Potter and the Dursley's when she instantly began acting oddly. Her comments were always on the lines of "Such a wonderful couple"; "So kind of them to take in an orphaned nephew"; "Such an ungrateful lying wretch. The lies he told about his uncle. He EVEN refers to him as his _'Unca Vermin'_. I had to get his aunt to collect him from school yesterday, he was playing hide and seek with his cousin Dudley and friends and climbed onto the school kitchen chimney. He wouldn't tell us where he climbed up. He kept on lying and insisting that it just happened – one moment he was trying to get away and next he was on the roof! I had to get the maintenance man to get him down." APPARATED? OBLIVIATED? HOW OFTEN?

Spoke with several other teachers and staff and checked the school records. There are other subtle signs of record and memory tampering regarding Accidental Magic usage; however, no one but the principal remembers anything. Recommend investigation of the records of the Department of Magical Catastrophes, Obliviators Headquarters for their attendance in Little Whinging, Surrey for the last 5 years.

Additionally, both his academic and health records show an unusual pattern – when he achieves good reports and recommendations or following an apparent incident of Accidental Magic usage, he is immediately absent for a period of several days to several weeks, the Dursleys claiming him to be _delicate_.

His cousin Dudley always arrives at school immaculately groomed and wears well-fitted, new uniforms. He is frequently driven to school by his father Vernon. Always has a large lunchbox overflowing with sweets. He has his own 'gang'. He is morbidly obese per his school health file; has reputation as a bully. His favourite victim is his cousin Harry.

Harry Potter is always scruffy, badly washed, and obviously wears his cousins old clothes which are several sizes too big. He always walks to school regardless of the weather even when his cousin is driven. His lunch is always badly made and the bare minimum wrapped in old newspaper. His cousin is always accusing him of stealing things. Plays Hide and Seek with his cousins' gang as well as a similar game called 'Harry Hunting'. Has reputation as a destructive loner and a thief.

The school librarian reports him as being a 'quiet and studious boy who'd happily live in the library if he could'. She states that she frequently gives him her 'extra' food at lunchtime as his cousin frequently stole or destroyed Harry's.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 24

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.29 pm

Auror 1: Gordon Derwood Auror 2: ~

Report: Interview results of neighbours at 2 & 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey by Auror Gordon Derwood

27Aug1987 10.02am - Aurors Gordon Derwood & Sharon Forster sent undercover to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to investigate Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (muggle) and her husband Vernon (muggle);

Separately interviewed the wives at number 2 (10.05am) & number 6 (11.20am) Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey regarding the Dursley family. Modified memories of both wives afterwards to believe I was considering moving into Privet Drive;

Both wives reactions are very similar. They are very impressed with the success of Vernon Dursley as director of Grunnings, a large local company. He is considered a well-mannered, successful businessman;

Whilst both wives reactions are very similar their words indicate that they admire Petunia Mae Dursley and how nicely she keeps the house, the tone and inflexions of their voices indicate a degree of jealousy and definite bitchiness;

Both wives reactions were very dissimilar in regard to Dudley A. Dursley. Number 2 thought that whilst he was a tad over-sized he was normally immaculately groomed and wore well-fitted, stylish clothing – a pleasant well mannered boy growing up to be just like his father. Number 6 stated that despite the nice clothing Dudley wore he was a spoilt, bad tempered brat that needed a good spanking and that it was time Petunia stopped using all those baby names. The things she'd heard over the fence whilst gardening. She was positive that it was Dudley and his gang that had destroyed her garden this time not that useless nephew that Petunia had made to apologise to her and then required him to clean up all the mess and replant the flowerbeds and weed her garden last weekend.

Regarding Harry Potter both wives reactions are very similar – a moue of distaste, a shudder and the declaration that they (the Dursley's) should've sent the budding criminal to an orphanage years ago. Quote "_The number of times she'd (Petunia Mae Dursley) had had to drag him along to the neighbours houses to apologise for the things he'd taken or destroyed, and him trying to blame his cousin when everybody knew it was him_." Plus the sheer number of times they'd heard 'the little actor' pretending to be hurt by loudly screaming of an evening. Vernon had complained about those children's TV shows that taught 'kids like him' how to 'pretend' they're hurt to gain extra attention.

Both wives reiterated the same story of how one dawn in early November1981 Petunia Mae Dursley went out to get the days milk when she found her nephew lying abandoned on the doorstep wrapped in a blanket with no one else to be seen. Just a brief note saying her sister and brother-in-law were dead.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 26

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.45 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke

Report: Summary and Recommendations

The Dursleys are financially well off and could easily afford to feed, clothe and accommodate Harry J. Potter to the same standards as their son with little or no disruption to their current or previous lifestyle – they have chosen not too on a daily basis for the last 5 years & 10 months of their guardianship.

Custody recommendation: that both children – Dudley Alfred Dursley (son 7 years old) and Harry James Potter(nephew 7 years old), be urgently and permanently removed from the legal and physical custody of Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

Criminal procedure recommendations: that both Vernon & Petunia Mae Dursley be charged with either committing themselves or aiding and abetting the other to commit the following crimes on Harry J Potter of: -

Child abuse (physical) – bruising from frequent beatings and a total of 27 broken bones and fractures (old and new). Neighbours report frequent 'childish screams' from Dursley residence;

Child neglect – long-term malnutrition & starvation - child is distinctly undersized with evident long-term health problems. No record of any medical care or doctors bills whilst in the Dursley's custody;

Child abuse (physical) – evidence of frequent, heavy manual labour;

Child abuse (emotional) – evidence of long term verbal abuse directed at the child and lies widely spread by them about the child and his parents to the neighbours, locals and at school;

Grievous bodily harm – 5 counts;

Child abandonment – abandoned in the middle of apparent wilderness;

Attempted murder - badly injured and left in the open without any medical care or shelter;

Additional charges will be added as sufficient evidence becomes available.

Recommendation: that both Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minister Cornelius Fudge be charged with aiding and abetting the Dursley's to cover up their criminal treatment of Harry J Potter and additionally either committing themselves or aiding and abetting others to commit or conspire to commit the following crimes on or after 01Nov1981: -

Kidnapping & Stealing an Heir (1st count) - in that Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore having illegally gained physical custody of Harry J Potter [method not yet established] failed to hand the child over to his nominated guardian(s) or to an auror or to a representative of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court Division;

That Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Junior Minister Cornelius Fudge illegally accessed the Potters Will and then illegally arranged for the official Will reading to be deferred until 31/07/1997 by misfiling it in the Delayed Will Reading files;

Illegally prevented the relevant officials of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court Division from having any knowledge of or participation in the settling of the custodianship of Harry J Potter, _this includes the standard use of a genetic identity potion which would've revealed that_ _Harry J Potter was not the biological son of James Orsini Potter;_

Endangered the childs life by having the Daily Prophet announce that the then 15 months old Harry J Potter had killed Lord Voldemort after surviving the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, thus making him a retaliatory target for all surviving Death Eaters;

Subverted the Potters custodial intentions by preventing the four (4) guardians named in the Potters Will - Auror Heir Sirius J Black, Auror Lady Alice Longbottom & handyman Remus J Lupin - and via the codicil – Potion Master Severus T Snape - from having any knowledge of or participation in the settlement of the custodianship of Harry J Potter;

That Fudge ordered the arrest and detention of Auror Sirius J Black (as the Potters secret keeper) for betraying the location of James O Potter, his wife Lily R Potter and their son Harry J Potter to Lord Voldemort, which led to the subsequent murders of James H Potter and his wife Lily R Potter, the attempted murder of Harry J Potter (his godson) and the death of Lord Voldemort as well as considerable damage to the Potters property in muggle Godrics Hollow and the near exposure of the Wizarding World to muggles – custody of his godson Harry J Potter automatically refused as he's currently incarcerated in Azkaban awaiting trial;

Stealing an Heir (2nd count) by failing to notify Professor Severus T Snape [biological father] that he now had legal custody of Harry J Potter (biological son);

Despite the clearly stated instructions in the Potters Will and Codicil forbidding Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans or her husband from having any access to her nephew due to their manifest hatred of magic, Dumbledore abandoned Harry J Potter at his aunts on the night of 1st/2nd of November 1981 where he lay unattended on the doorstep for approximately 7 hours before being found by his aunt;

Additional charges will be added as sufficient evidence becomes available.

That whilst NOT legally criminal, it is noted that Chief Warlock Dumbledore 'outed' Remus J Lupin as a Dark creature (werewolf) to Fudge on 01Nov1980 – See file of Remus John Lupin (Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division, Werewolf Registry) – apparently for the sole purpose of having him declared an unfit person to have custody of a child - Harry J Potter despite the Potters long being aware of his werewolf status.

**** Investigate why file indicates Sirius Blacks status is showing as: _'currently incarcerated in Azkaban awaiting trial'_.

St Mungo's Auror Station

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 03.58 pm

Auror 1: Gordon Derwood Auror 2: Sharon Forster

Private conversation

"Sharon?"

"What is it Gordon? My shifts over and I'm out of here."

"Meet me at the Royal in 10 minutes. I need some strong mouthwash to remove the taste of those disgusting muggles…"

Gordon was interrupted by Sharon with, "Fifteen minutes in the snug, we need to talk."

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 27

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 05.00 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke

Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle Legal Advisor 1: Senior Judge Iain Anderson

Report: Reviewed recommended charges with Senior Judge I Anderson

Requested presence of Senior Judge Iain Anderson of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court and confidently review case with him. Requested he also be present during subsequent discussions with Severus T Snape;

Requested presence of Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb (squib) of the Surrey Police as muggle police actions extremely likely;

Reviewed recommended charges with Senior Judge I Anderson who signed all appropriate warrants;

Copies of charges and signed warrants handed to Det. Sgt. Sharon M Dobb for insertion & integration into muggle police & legal system;

At 5.20 pm Auror C Hesle departed to meet Professor Severus T Snape at 05.30pm, at St Mungo's Potions Lobby where he will be delivering a batch of freshly made _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ potion. Whereupon they will also collect copies of any updated reports and a fresh blood sample from the child;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 28

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 06.10 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke

Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle Legal Advisor 1: Senior Judge Iain Anderson

Report: Preview & Interview with Professor Severus T Snape and Results

Professor Snape and Auror C Hesle arrive at Madame A Bones office (MoM) at 06.10pm;

Using the fresh blood sample on both an old and new vial of _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ potion along with a paternity potion of Professor Snape's own brewing all 3 tests gave the same results: _**Name: Harry James Potter, Father: Severus Tobias Snape, Mother: Lily Raveena Evans Potter**_

Madame Bones formally notified Professor Severus T Snape that he was the father of a male child, aged 7;

Upon further questioning Professor Snape verified that he and Lily Evans had had a secret affair for over 1 year in which they had discussed marriage; He had various mementos of this affair if they were required. That whilst on a supposedly short undercover mission for Dumbledore his return had been delayed for several months due to injuries from a duel followed by a nearly fatal _accident._ By the time he returned Lily Evans was married and he believed pregnant by James Potter. He had never seen the child or spoken to either Lily Evans or James Potter since their marriage;

Madame Bones and Judge I Anderson also discuss his sons and possibly his nephews custody and his knowledge, if any, of the motivations or movements of any individuals concerned;

Professor Snape was shown copies of the relevant will extracts' and codicils'. Professor Snape then formally accepted custody of his son. Following further discussion Professor Snape renaming his son **Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape** ILO Harry James Potter. A replacement birth certificate was authorised. Arrangements were made to meet with Judge Anderson and Madam Bones and the various family lawyers regarding the effect this may have on Shea Potter-Snapes inheritances under the Potters Will and codicil;

Professor Snape stated that according to Hogwarts staffroom conversations over the last few years, that Rubeus Hagrid (currently the Hogwarts Keeper of the Keys and Grounds) - on direct orders of Headmaster Dumbledore - went to Godrics Hollow, Wales, to fetch Harry J Potter (where he also found Sirius Black in the damaged Potter residence staring at James Potters body; Having found Harry Potter lying uninjured in the wreckage of the nursery Hagrid refused to hand over the child to his godfather – Black – by then his legal guardian) and departed the scene with the child for an unknown destination; the following night he took him to meet Headmaster Dumbledore outside the residence of Petunia Mae Evans Dursley house - where the child was simply left on the doorstep wrapped in a blanket despite the protests of Professor Minerva McGonagall (Hogwart's Transfiguration Professor); He was apparently found 6 to 7 hours later by his aunt; No one involved mentioned standing guard over the child;

Professor Snape did not know how Headmaster Dumbledore knew that the Potters had been attacked or were dead;

Meal break 0640pm – 07.15pm

Lengthy discussions ensued regarding their evidence and conjectures and who was to be charged with what and in which system.

As per custom the Dursley's will be charged under local muggle laws. Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb (squib) of the Surrey Police (Woking Police Station, Station Approach, Woking, Surrey) will advise the Chief Constable of our actions as well as taking copies of the relevant evidence to the Woking & Spelthorne Police Stations for action – Woking will investigate the scene of the victims abandonment [with evidence of grievous bodily harm and attempted murder of a minor] and Spelthorne will investigate the Dursleys for long term child abuse, long term child neglect, grievous bodily harm and attempted murder of the minor Harry James Potter and the long term child abuse of the minor Dudley Alfred Dursley. Additionally the school staff and neighbours will also be formally interviewed and (at the minimum) be formally or informally cautioned for failing to report suspected abuse &/or neglect of a minor.

0817pm A message was sent to Healer Kealy requesting that patient Potter be moved to the muggle ward as various muggle officials will require access to him and his medical records, etc as per the muggle medical procedures clause in conjunction with the pre-existing conditions.

0818pm Additionally a message was sent to the St Mungo's Security Chief that arrests were expected within the next few hours so security procedures needed to be in-place as intense media activity was expected.

Judge I Anderson indicated that additional charges of child endangerment would be made against Headmaster Dumbledore for leaving 15 months old Harry James Potter alone and unsupervised on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey for over 6 hours;

Judge I Anderson and Madam A Bones both signed the arrest warrants for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock. Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards); Cornelius Oswald Fudge Minister of Magic, (then Junior Minister, Department of Magical Catastrophes, Head Obliviator); Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (Housewife, de facto muggle guardian of Harry J Potter); and Vernon Japhet Dursley (Director of Grunnings (Drill Sales)) muggle, on the recommended charges cited above with the knowledge that additional charges may be added later as new evidence comes in;

Judge I Anderson recommended that the following individuals be formally questioned under veritaserum regarding their knowledge of or participation in the life of Harry J Potter on or since Halloween 1981 or any related activities since: - Rubeus Hagrid - Hogwarts Keeper of the Keys and Grounds; Professor Minerva McGonagall - Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress & Transfiguration professor; Auror Jacque Dawlish – personal aide to Cornelius Fudge (1980 - 1984); Dolores Jane Umbridge – clerical assistant to Cornelius Fudge (1978 - 1983) Junior Undersecretary (1983 ); Arnold Peasegood – Obliviator & personal aide to Cornelius Fudge (1983 ); Sirius Black – Auror (1978 – 1981) & convict (Azkaban 1981 ); Christophus Long – records clerk Obliviators Headquarters (1963 ); Nairi Tokoni – assistant records clerk Obliviators Headquarters (1982 ); Sun Tzo Lee – Obliviator supervisor (1939 );

Judge Anderson and Madam Bones both signed the warrants to impound the records of the Department of Magical Catastrophes, Obliviators Headquarters regarding their attendance in Little Whinging, Surrey for the last 5 years; the personal and public records of the individuals named in sub-sections 13 & 14 above including any relevant workplace records; all school, medical, law enforcement and financial records (personal and public) - MoM & muggle - relating to Harry James Potter and Dudley Alfred Dursley;

Judge I Anderson also recommended that Sirius Black be formally questioned under veritaserum regarding the Potters will and intentions, along with details of his deeds and knowledge of the events of the period October 1st [Halloween] 1981 until his delivery to Azkaban on November 1st, 1981;

Judge I Anderson also requested copies of the trial and pre-trial records of Sirius Black's conviction;

Judge I Anderson (based upon pensieve evidence supplied by Severus T Snape) advised a close look be paid to the events surrounding attack on Longbottoms and Dumbledores participation;

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 28

Date: 27/08/87 Time: 10.15 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Andrew Fisher Auror 3: William Hughes

Report: Lock down in Obliviators Headquarters

10.15 pm Madame Bones led 20 Aurors to the Obliviators records section where she orders Section Head Nairi Tokoni taken in for questioning under veritaserum and impounds the records room. Aurors Benas and Rowan begin searching for all records relating to any incidents involving the Dursleys, Harry James Potter and/or Little Whinging, Surrey and, in each case, copies of all records and the identity of any and all who were involved or issued orders to them.

10.20 pm All on duty Obliviators taken in for questioning under veritaserum as per above.

10.40 pm Obliviator supervisor - Sun Tzo Lee – was bought in for questioning under veritaserum as per above.

Summary – Only supervisor Lee and the records clerks were found to have any memory of attending incidents in Little Whinging despite the names of 13 others questioned appearing in various incident reports. All orders came either direct from Minister Fudge or one of his aides - Dolores Umbridge, Arnold Peasegood or Jacque Dawlish – and they included obliviating the oblivators after their reports were filed for 'security' reasons.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 29

Date: 28/08/87 Time: 07.45 am

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Benas Wisewoman Auror 3: Rowan Treebeard

Arrests: Dolores Umbridge, Arnold Peasegood & Jacque Dawlish

07.45 am to 07.55 am Dolores J Umbridge, Arnold L Peasegood & Jacque Dawlish arrested at MoM Staff Security Desk upon handing wand over for checking. All separately taken to interrogation rooms, assigned a law witch or wizard and all were tested for memory modifications or erasures by spell or potions and then questioned regarding their knowledge of, and actions taken involving Harry James Potter, his relatives and his inheritance. Administered veritaserum

15.35 pm Initial interviews of Dolores Umbridge (by auror Alfred Deakin), Arnold Peasegood (auror Andrew Fisher) & Jacque Dawlish (aurorJoseph Cook) completed. All held as flight risks pending trial.

Spinners End

Cokeworth, England

By late evening a very upset Severus Snape had spent several hours using his rage driven 'need to destroy something or someone' to finish dismantling (using the old wood axe) his father's old tool shed and converting the area into another well mulched garden bed. By the time he'd finished he'd begun thinking and re-planning his and his sons future…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 30

Date: 28/08/87 Time: 08.15 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: Padraigh O'Rourke Auror 3: Cecilia Hesle

Legal Advisor 1: Senior Judge Iain Anderson

Report: Arrest orders

08.15 pm Arrest warrants issued for the following individuals: – Note 1

586342: Sirius Orion Black; current location: Azkaban High Security Wing – Note 2

751119: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; current location: Hogwarts – Note 3

751129: Cornelius Oswald Fudge; current location: Ministers Office, MoM

751138: Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans; current location: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey – Note 4

751149: Vernon Japhet Dursley; current location: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey – Note 5

751153: Dolores Jane Umbridge; current location: DMLE holding cell

751154: Arabella Theresa Figg; current location: 24 Wisteria Lane, Little Whinging, Surrey – Note 6

751164: Minerva McGonagall; current location: Hogwarts

751169: Jacque Dawlish; current location: DMLE holding cell

751173: Bartemius Crouch Senior; current location: DMLE holding cell

751183: Arnold Peasegood; current location: DMLE holding cell

751190: Gilderoy Lockhart; current location: Nepal – liaise with Himalayan MoM

09.25 pm all above arrest warrants in Britain successfully executed – individuals currently in DMLE holding cells – Note 7

Note 1 – See case file 750978 and individual case files cited above for individual warrant specifications

Note 2 – transfer to St Mungos Prison Wing for observation and care prior to formal interview and trial

Note 3 – high level magic suppression manacles hereby authorised

Note 4 - Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb (squib auror liaison to the Surrey Police) and police team - with Aurors Gordon Derwood, Dafod Milward & Sharon Forster observing – arrested Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans at her home (4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey) on child abuse and attempted murder charges. She was taken to Spelthorne Police Station for questioning and arraignment accompanied by Auror Sharon Forster to observe interview and suggest further lines of enquiry during her interview.

Note 5 - Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb and police team - with Aurors Gordon Derwood, Dafod Milward & Sharon Forster observing – simultaneously arrested Vernon Japhet Dursley at his home (4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey) on child abuse and attempted murder charges. Additionally he attempted to resist arrest. He was taken to Spelthorne Police Station for questioning and arraignment accompanied by Auror Dafod Milward to observe interview and suggest further lines of enquiry during his interview.

Minor child Dudley Alfred Dursley also taken into custody of Mary Ronan of the Surrey Child Protection Services; Detective Sergeant Dobb notified Ms Ronan the child is to be interviewed later today. Spelthorne Forensic Investigation team took control of property to gather evidence.

Note 6 – once Privet Drive scene secured Detective Sergeant Sharon M Dobb and 2 police constables - with Auror Gordon Derwood proceeded around the corner and arrested Arabella Theresa Figg (squib) at 14 Wisteria Lane, Little Whinging, Surrey. She was taken to Spelthorne Police Station for questioning and arraignment accompanied by Auror Gordon Derwood to observe her interview and ensure Muggle Secrecy Act wasn't breeched as well as suggesting further lines of enquiry during this and subsequent muggle interviews.

Note 7 – During the arrest of Bartemius Crouch Senior his house elf was injured and subsequently died.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 31

Date: 28/08/87 Time: 08.20 pm

Auror 1: Benas Wisewoman Auror 2: ~~

Report: DMLE File duplication

Relevant sections of case file 750978 and supplementary data are hereby authorised to be copy to case files:

586342: Sirius Orion Black;

751119: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore;

751129: Cornelius Oswald Fudge;

751138: Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans;

751149: Vernon Japhet Dursley;

751153: Dolores Jane Umbridge;

751154: Arabella Theresa Figg;

751164: Minerva McGonagall;

751169: Jacque Dawlish;

751173: Bartemius Crouch Senior;

751183: Arnold Peasegood;

751190: Gilderoy Lockhart.

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 32

Date: 28/08/87 Time: 09.35 pm

Auror 1: Amelia Bones Auror 2: ~~

Report: Wizengamot Notification

Emergency Wizengamot meeting scheduled for noon August 29th 1987 regarding arrests of Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Fudge

Sheet: 33

August 28th 1987 04.27 pm Wizarding Worlds News broadcast transcript:

_Breaking News – it was revealed to WWN today that the Boy Who Lived Harry James Potter was admitted to St Mungos yesterday! Apparently he was savagely assaulted by his muggle relatives and abandoned by the roadside!_

Sheet: 34

August 28th 1987 10.00 pm Wizarding Worlds News broadcast transcript:

_This is the WWN news of the hour on the hour at 10.00 pm. An Emergency Wizengamot meeting has been called for Noon tomorrow following the arrests of Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Junior Minister Fudge on charges of kidnapping the Boy Who Lived - Harry James Potter and as accessories to his long-term abuse!_

Sheet: 35

29 August 1987 Daily Prophet

**Bones Arrests Dumbledore for Kidnapping, Theft & Abuse of Boy Who Lived!**

**Bones Arrests Fudge & Umbridge for Corruption & Theft!**

**Relatives Charged by Muggles with Attempted Murder and Abuse of Boy Who Lives!**

**Full Wizengamot Urgent Noon Session called **

Sheet: 36

August 29th 1987 Wizarding Worlds Late News broadcast transcript

_It has just been announced by Senior Judge Iain Anderson of the Council of Magical Law – Family Court that as per the codicil of Lady Potter her son Harry James Potter has been adopted by Potion Master and Hero Severus Snape! Harry James Potter as per tradition has been renamed to reflect his new and old heritages! He is now known as **Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape**_

_A furious Lord Arcturus Black having been informed by Madam Bones of the re-opened investigation into his grandson and Heir Sirius Black just before afternoons emergency session of the Wizengamot has decried the manner in which the former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore ensured his only surviving grandson was illegally detained in Azkaban without benefit of trial or evidence called for a thorough investigation into the status of all surviving prisoners and their treatment… Lord Arcturus Black has also demanded an investigation into any other activities bordering on Line Theft or Line Termination involving Albus Dumbledore… _

Sheet: 37

August 29th 1987 Daily Prophet Special Evening Edition

**Bones Interim Minister**

**Dumbledore Knew Boy Who Lived being Abused**

**Dumbledore Accessory to Potter Longbottom Attacks!**

_Yesterday [Friday] Sirius Black was transferred to St Mungos Prisoner Ward for medical treatment pending his long delayed trial before the Wizengamot. Ministerial and Hogwarts staff are unavailable for comment however numerous individuals have expressed their concerns – see the expanded Letters to the Editor column!_

**Hogwarts Board of Governors Speaks**

_Lady Arbour speaking on behalf of the Board of Governors after an emergency meeting this morning stated "…that the Board has made several decisions following the arrest of Headmaster Dumbledore. Pending resolution of these grave allegations against Albus Dumbledore he has been placed on administrative leave and professor Filius Flitwick has been appointed acting Headmaster. During his long and honourable tenure as Charms professor Headmaster Flitwick has also been the schools duelling instructor and Head of Ravenclaw House. _

_It has been the Boards decision to leave Deputy Headmistress McGonagall in her current positions to minimise any disruption to the current school year. We expect that between the current investigations and upcoming trials her schedule will be suffer some disruptions. In addition a thorough audit of the school books is to be carried out by Gringotts_

_The Board hopes these measures will minimise any disruptions to the new school year that will begin as normal on Tuesday next week… _

Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 38

Date: 29/08/87 Time: 08.25 am

Auror 1: Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: Dafod Milward Legal Advisor 1: Senior Judge Iain Anderson

Report: DMLE Case file: 750978

Relevant case files referred to appointed prosecutors and legal personnel

Trial of Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans scheduled for September 16th 1987 – special sitting of Knutsford Crown Court – see note 1

Trial of Vernon Japhet Dursley scheduled for September 16th 1987 – special sitting of Knutsford Crown Court – see note 1

Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore scheduled for October 2nd 1987 – before full Wizengamot

Trial of Minerva McGonagall scheduled for October 10th 1987 – standard Wizengamot Judicial trial

Trial of Arabella Theresa Figg scheduled for October 13th 1987 – special sitting of Knutsford Crown Court – see note 1

Trial of Sirius Orion Black scheduled for October 15th 1987 – before full Wizengamot

Trial of Bartemius Crouch Senior scheduled for October 18th 1987 – before full Wizengamot

Trial of Cornelius Oswald Fudge scheduled for October 21st 1987 – before full Wizengamot

Trial of Dolores Jane Umbridge scheduled for October 29th 1987 – before full Wizengamot

Trial of Jacque Dawlish scheduled for November 5th 1987 – standard Wizengamot Judicial trial

Trial of Arnold Peasegood scheduled for November 8th 1987 – standard Wizengamot Judicial trial

Trial of Gilderoy Lockhart scheduled for November 14th 1987 – standard Wizengamot Judicial trial

Note 1: as per the standing Crown MoM Secrecy Protocols the Criminal Justice Act 1967 was amended to have all joint Crown/Wizarding jurisdiction cases tried following the Crown format at the Knutsford Crown Court [Sessions House, Toft Road, Knutsford Cheshire, England] before a High Court Judge. Protocols require ALL Ministry of Justice and court personnel, jury members, lawyers etc are to be either muggleborn, immediate family members of a muggleborn, squibs or a witch or wizard predominately working and or residing in muggle Britain, all are to be aware of the Wizarding World. Magical evidence is permitted and veritaserum is mandatory on all witnesses.

Sheet: 39

August 30th 1987 Daily Prophet

**Pettigrew was Death Eater! **

**Alleged Death Eater Sirius Black Illegally Imprisoned!**

**Dumbledore, Crouch and Fudge charged**

_Following their preliminary interrogation by the DMLE the prisoners Dumbledore, Crouch and Fudge were transferred to Azkaban prison last night pending further investigations. Meanwhile investigations into the activities and knowledge of various individuals continues. The DMLE press spokeswitch has requested that individuals stop sending howlers to the prisoners as Azkabans wards have been known to injure the owls. _

_The Acting Head of the DMLE stated that their interrogation of Albus Dumbledore has shown that he was aware order of Merlin recipient Peter Pettigrew was a marked Death Eater months before he made him the Potters Secret Keeper… _


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

AN1: My apologies for the delay but some of the reviews had my thoughts trying to outdo an Escher print in convoluted dreams of expanding this short little piece into one with a grandiose plot line such writers as: Janara, Kinsfire, Lisa Roquin, Radaslab, Caliadragon and so many other brilliant writers have produced. I decided however that whilst I have part written stories that I hope do match those dreams one day my story writing skills don't seem up to doing them justice – to many years reading, filling in and writing government reports I suppose.

Since I had actually finished writing the entirety of this limited story before I posted the first chapter I decided I'd simply post this fifth and final part as originally written.

AN2: It was noted that on more than one occasion in previous parts of this story that I referred to Fudge simply as Minister rather than as intended as Junior Minister. Fudge didn't become Minister until Bagnold stepped down just before Harry started at Hogwarts. I can't remember exactly in which story I first read Fudge been referred to as a 'Junior Minister' but it was a few years ago but in it Fudge was mentioned as being a 'Junior Minister' appointed as Head Obliviator - presumably in the dual role of 'makee learnee' and 'out of sight while hopefully not causing any trouble'! Rather than correct each document please take it as written that I meant Junior Minister Fudge in this story.

AN3: in Chapter 3 section Case file: 750978 St Mungo's Auror Station Sheet: 28 point 10 …period October 1st [Halloween] 1981… should read …period October 31st [Halloween] 1981… Sorry but I do know better despite Halloween not really been celebrated in Australia – the merchandise is sold but its pretty much a merchants excuse to sell more junk to kids. I don't even remember it been mentioned little alone shops selling anything until the '90s. More American influence I suppose.

AN 4: Inland Revenue is the centuries old name for the English/British Taxation Department. Presumably in contrast to overseas or foreign revenue sources

On with the story…

Sheet: 40

October 14th 1987 Daily Prophet

**Hogwarts Board of Governors Mandates Changes to Hogwarts**

By Alexi Henty

Following the recent convictions of Albus Dumbledore (on various child abuse charges amongst many other serious charges) and his Deputy Minerva McGonagall (for collusion in leaving a 15 month old wizard unattended on a muggle doorstep at midnight) followed by the subsequent series of interviews with current and ex-students and staff - which reportedly resulted in some very heated Board of Governors meetings and later some additional charges against Albus Dumbledore – has resulted in several long needed sweeping changes to how our premier school is to be staffed in the future.

The Board announced the following staffing changes:

The Formal removal of Albus Dumbledore as headmaster and from any and all positions under their ambit;

Mandated henceforth all Deputy Headmaster/Headmistresses can NOT simultaneously be a Head of House and a Department Head;

Demoted Minerva McGonagall from Deputy Headmaster and removed her as Head of House, placed her on probation for 5 years - she has retained her position as Transfiguration Professor;

Mandated henceforth all Deputy Headmaster/Headmistresses can however continue teaching if they choose;

Promoted Professor Filius Flitwick to Headmaster vice acting Headmaster and Ravenclaw Head of House;

Promoted Professor Lord Severus Snape to Deputy Headmaster vice Slytherin Head of House - he retains his position as Potions Master;

Promoted Professor Sinistra to Slytherin Head of House - she retains her position as Astronomy Professor;

Promoted Professor Vector to Ravenclaw Head of House - she retains her position as Arithmancy Professor;

Promoted Madam Hooch to Gryffindor Head of House - she retains her position as Flying Instructor;

ordered Professor Binns to be exorcised and replaced with a competent living teacher;

Additional Job requirements:

Muggle Studies professor to be have spent at least 5 years living in and preferably been at least partly raised in muggle Britain. Henceforth all textbooks to be modern muggle ones no more than 10 years old and which meet the approval of the muggle Ministry of Education;

Wizarding World Studies professor to be have spent at least 5 years living in and preferably at least partly raised in Wizarding Britain;

All other new hires to have verified Mastery in their subject or to be apprenticed to a Master working at the school;

All Department Heads to have at least one but preferably two assistants or junior teachers;

The Headmaster & Deputy Headmaster to have or to share a non-teaching administrative assistant.

Finances:

Expanded the current complete audit of all the schools finances and assets to cover the period since Albus Dumbledore became a Hogwarts staff member;

Gringotts to cross reference ALL deductions to Hogwarts from any source to ensure they were properly accounted for;

Hogwarts Gringotts account manager to report directly to Board of Governors but to co-ordinate expenditures and budgets with Headmaster/Headmistresses and Deputy Headmaster/Headmistresses;

Authorised Headmaster Flitwick to hire curse breakers to remove the so-called 'Dada Curse';

Authorised Headmaster Flitwick to find and hire required new staff;

Board member Lord Malfoy is quoted as saying _"…it is long past time for Dumbledores stultifying effects on our childrens education to be removed. It is embarrassing to visit other countries schools to find them offering more effective courses…"_

Board member Dowager Lady Longbottom stated _"…it is a shame that Dumbledore has so blatantly and deliberately failed not only the young Heir Shea __Potter-Snape__ but it begs the question of how many others has he deliberately failed? My son Frank often complained of the bullying by Gryffindors of the other Houses - particularly of those students from Slytherin or the so-called Dark Houses - that Dumbledore condoned but when the culprits were caught he frequently failed to punish!"_

Sheet: 41

October 14th 1987 Daily Prophet

**Wizengamot rules on Potter Inheritance**

**_Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape_ acknowledged as true Potter Heir**

"As the final will of James Orsini Potter and the amended Birth Certificate [which only Lord Potter could and did amend] indicated that Lord James Orsini Potter was aware that he was NOT the biological father of the child Harry James Potter born by his wife Lily Raveena Potter nee Evans. Lord James Orsini Potter then knowingly Blood adopted the child and designated him his heir in all matters.

Thus it is the Wizengamots declaration that by the wishes of Lord James Orsini Potter the child formerly known as Harry James Potter is designated the Potter true heir.

It is also known to the Wizengamot via the use of the _Cognoscere Quis Sit Parens_ (_Identify Parents)_ that this child formerly known as Harry James Potter is the son of Severus Tobias Snape who was either NOT advised of his childs birth or who was obliviated of this knowledge. Severus Tobias Snape has since regained custody of his child via a codicil of the childs mothers will which stated that _**in the event that both Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom are unable to take custody of my son as per my husband's wishes, then the permanent custody of Harry James Potter (and siblings) is to go with especially fond memories of his love and kindness to Severus Tobias Snape to be raised as his own, to the best of his not inconsiderable love and talent.**_ Potion Master Snape has since subsequently been granted custody of his son by Senior Judge Iain Anderson and renamed him _Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape_.

Thus it is the Wizengamots declaration that by the wishes of Severus Tobias Snape the child formerly known as Harry James Potter is designated also the true heir of his biological father potions Master Severus Tobias Snape who retains full custody of his son.

Sheet: 42

November 17th 1987 Daily Prophet

**Sentence Suggestion Furore**

**Public Debate Rages**

By Staff Reporter Annie Jones

_Today the public debate is raging hotter than ever regarding what combination of sentences are appropriate _

_for the series of heinous crimes committed and condoned in the name of 'THE GREATER GOOD' by Albus Dumbledore. _

_But the question still remains what constitutes Justice for them? _

_So folks give us your thoughts - HOW much time in Azkaban at what security level and or the Dementors Kiss. _

_Please folks do not send any more Howlers. The guilty are incarcerated and can't receive any owls! _

_And it's impossible to publish your thoughts if they're howlers. _

_So far we here at the Daily Prophet have received 237 howlers and 1,244 letters on this subject!_

_The former muggle guardians of Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape aka Harold James Potter have already been tried by the muggles and sentenced to Prison – 25 years each in maximum security for wilful neglect, theft of his carers allowance, abuse, child endangerment, grievous bodily harm (he was badly beaten – 6 broken ribs, both legs badly broken), attempted murder (taken to Woking and dumped in an isolated and secluded spot) and making false taxation claims. They were each placed in widely separated single gender prisons. _

_Following their conviction all their property was sold to repay the Crown monies defrauded by the Dursleys, their court and legal costs and to repay the Potter Estate money they misspent on themselves and their son. _

_The remaining money has been placed in a trust account - to be overseen by Gringotts - for their child care._

_After investigation showed his paternal aunt would also be an unfit guardian - she in fact condoned and encouraged _

_her brothers abuse of a defenceless child! - Their son has been partially obliviated and fostered by another muggle family _

_elsewhere in England!_

_It is expected that under his new families care and guidance he will grow up to be a healthy and productive Englishman! _

Case file: 750978 DMLE Sheet: 43

Date: 17/11/87 Time: 11.27am

Auror 1: Senior Auror Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

Report: Trial results and secondary effects

The boys former muggle guardians - Petunia Mae Dursley nee Evans (maternal aunt) and her husband Vernon Japhet Dursley are already in HM Prisons – 25 years each in maximum security for simultaneously been an accessory to and colluding with each other in the wilful neglect, abuse, child endangerment, causing grievous bodily harm (the victim had been repeatedly beaten and was found badly beaten – 6 broken ribs, both legs badly broken), attempted murder (taken to Woking and dumped in a secluded spot) and defrauding Inland Revenue. They were each placed in different prisons.

Their son Dudley was in the muggle foster home system after investigation showed the aunt would also be an unfit guardian.

Albus Dumbledore had his wand broken and his magic bound then he was sentenced to serve 6 years in maximum security in Azkaban before been Kissed. His younger brother and heir Aberforth Dumbledore was ordered to pay restitution to his victims (the lawyers and Gringotts were having a field day sorting that mess out as well as the resulting criminal cases to sort out resulting from the restitution claims).

Minerva McGonagall was reprimanded for her inactions and was ordered to attend several muggle Ministry of Education certified courses on recognising bullying and other anti-social behaviour in students and her legal, moral and ethical obligations as both a teacher and citizen.

Arabella Theresa Figg was sentenced to five years with no time off for good behaviour in HM Prisons for knowingly colluding with Albus Dumbledore in the continuous abuse of the child Harry James Potter. Note: Muggle records were age adjusted to ensure she wasn't released prematurely.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge was sentenced to serve 50 years in maximum security in Azkaban.

Dolores Jane Umbridge was sentenced to serve 40 years in maximum security in Azkaban.

Jacque Dawlish was sentenced to serve 10 years in medium security in Azkaban following his dismissal from the auror corp.

Arnold Peasegood was sentenced to serve 10 years in medium security in Azkaban following his dismissal from the auror corp.

Gilderoy Lockhart was sentenced to serve 5 years in medium security in Azkaban and to supply pensieve evidence of his victims for their blood price and restoration of memories wherever possible.

Case file: 750978 DMLE Sheet: 44

Date: 18/11/87 Time: 11.27am

Auror 1: Senior Auror Cecilia Hesle Auror 2: ~~

Report: Case closure file: 750978

Sitting in her newly appointed and relatively luxurious office Cecily Hesle was reflecting back on the start of the entire political and legal mess she had become embroiled in as she reviewed the entire case file and organised the various appendixes and photographic evidence prior to sending the closed file and attachments for the Records clerk to file them away. She thought of how Supervising Auror Dawlish had sneered as he gave her what he thought was yet another end of shift, parchment heavy minor case in the hopes that she'd resign in frustration. He'd made it abundantly clear that he didn't believe in having someone from a suspected Death Eater family as an auror, particularly not a female ex-Slytherin who had, _apparently_ inadvertently, but very publicly shown him up to be a bigoted, brown-nosing idiot and forcing his transfer from being a high and mighty Ministerial bodyguard down to supervising the aurors of St Mungo's nightshift.

She grinned savagely to herself as she thought of the idiots current address - sitting in a DMLE isolation cells somewhere underneath the Ministry of Magic with the cells alongside him intermittently occupied by ex-Junior Minister Fudge, ex-clerk Umbridge and ex-Chief Warlock/Headmaster Dumbledore. All had been tried and convicted but were being held for further questioning and witnesses in the resulting secondary and tertiary trials.

Oddly enough, the new father of the original victim at the centre of the entire mess had little to say publicly except that the Kiss seemed a kindness to such Dark wizards and witches.

Four months later she could now finally close that case file knowing that justice was most certainly being done and that her distant cousins were finally safe and in their rightful home. Looking at the plaque on her wall that she'd copied from the Surrey Police Station when she visited with her oldest sisters pre-Hogwarts squib friend Sharon who was now a muggle Detective Sergeant attached to the Home Office.

Nodding decisively she signed the COMPLETED space on Case file: 750978: _Cecilia Hesle_, Senior Auror in Charge

18 November 1988

Royal Hotel,

Somewhere in England

Cecilia Hesle met Gordon Derwood and Sharon Forster at the Royal Hotel where she formally informed them of the cases resolution over a meal off the pubs 'Specials' menu board. Some creative cursing later and they spent a long and intense evening trying to drink each other under the table. Once the pub closed they left, walked around the corner away from any security cameras and swallowed a 'sober up' potion before heading home each satisfied that at least in this case justice was not only done but seen to be done.

8 December 1988

DMLE

MoM Britain

Internal Departmental Notification:

To: Auror Cecilia Hesle

Effective immediately for outstanding performance under trying circumstances you are hereby promoted to Senior Auror;

You are hereby temporarily reassigned to Auror Station Stirling, Scotland vice Senior Auror Sean Ramm;

Position: deputy supervisor;

You are hereby authorised 3 weeks relocation leave and allowance on full pay;

Report to Lieutenant Callan Stewartt 0900 hours December 29th 1988;

Authorised by: Madame Amelia Bones

Deputy Head

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

April 3rd, 1989

DMLE

MoM Britain

Internal Departmental Notification:

Re: Personnel Transfer

To: Senior Auror Cecilia Hesle

Effective as of April 17th 1989 you are hereby appointed as Deputy Watch Commander, Special Investigations Office;

You are hereby authorised 3 weeks relocation leave and allowance on full pay;

Report to OIC Day Watch Supervisor Warramunga 0800 hrs April 24th 1989;

Location: Brook Drive office adjacent to Imperial War Museum, Lambeth;

Authorised by: Auror Lieutenant Padraigh O'Rourke

Officer in Charge

Special Investigations Office

15 June 1989 Daily Prophet

**DMLE announces discovery of Body**

_Yesterday afternoon the new owners of the house and land formerly belonging to the convict Bartemius Crouch Senior reported to the DMLE that they had found a body hidden under an invisibility cloak in a concealed room in the attic of their home. Our readers will remember that Bartemius Crouch Senior was arrested after a struggle at his then home in August last year _

_Upon investigation by aurors Earle Page and Joe Lyons the badly decomposing body of a male person was found to have been concealed on a mattress under an invisibility cloak. Further detailed investigation on site established that the concealed room had been outfitted as a makeshift prison cell and had apparently been used as such._

_Forensic investigation is under way and aurors have been dispatched to Azkaban to interrogate Bartemius Crouch Senior._

_The owners who wish to remain anonymous reported that after some considerable difficulty they had tracked down a persistent stench to the attic where they had found the remains…_

21 June 1989 Daily Prophet

**DMLE identifies body as Bartemius Crouch Junior**

_Spokeswizard Edward Grey handed out a statement: 'During the interrogation of Bartemius Crouch Senior last week at Azkaban Crouch stated that "…at the instigation of my dying wife I procured a quantity of polyjuice potion and we took it to Azkaban Prison where she used it take our son Bartemius Crouch Junior place while I removed him from the prison disguised as my wife. Having died whilst under the influence of the potion she was buried as our son. …bound by my oath to my wife to see him free from Azkaban but unable to let a fanatical follower of his Dark Master be free I kept him concealed in the attic where the house elf Winky tended to his needs. … to ensure he didn't escape I constantly kept him under the Imperio…" DMLE Forensic investigators have confirmed the body found was in fact that of Bartemius Crouch Junior who apparently died of a combination of starvation and thirst whilst under the influence of the Imperio.' _

_Spokeswizard Edward Grey went on to state that Bartemius Crouch Senior was now facing additional charges including that of casting the imperio on his own son between a 500 to 3,000 times i year period. _

_As our readers know the Imperio is an Unforgivable and each use on a human being results in an automatic life time sentence to Azkaban._

The End

Appendix for the curious regarding name derivatives:-

Shea Harold James Severus Potter-Snape

Shea – Admirable (Gaelic) also a West African food tree

Harold – Champion or General (Anglo Saxon)

James – Supplanter (Hebrew)

Severus - Strict or Severe (Latin)

Potter – maker of earthenware items

Snape – an English place name which is also a shipbuilding term: to bevel the end of a piece of wood, or cut it at a sloping angle, so it fits against an inclined surface

Vernon Japhet Dursley

Vernon – Flourishing (Latin) also a French last name for 'alder tree'

Japhet – May he expand (Hebrew) – this just amused me considering the characters girth in both the book and movies

Dursley - A city in Gloucester County, England

Petunia Mae Dursley

Petunia – Flower (Latin) specifically a British annual flower with delicate, bell-shaped flowers

Mae – Kinswoman (Anglo Saxon)

Dudley Alfred Dursley

Dudley - Dudda's Meadow or Dudda's Lea, from the obsolete Old English personal name Dudda and lēah (wood, clearing, meadow, enclosure); dry field (Old English); peoples field (Old English); Also a town in Worcestershire, England

Alfred – Counsellor (Teutonic)

Sean Ramm – (pronounced Shorn Ram) I actually know someone with a similar name – HE was NOT amused by his parents joke!

Personal Notes: I'm not now nor have I ever been a police officer nor a civilian employee of any police force. I'm just someone who has had to read, write and file far too many official reports working in a 'Fix up the stuff-ups' section of a semi-government department.

The idea for the story started with my completed dissatisfaction with the manner in which Dumbledore gained guardianship of Harry Potter and the events of those few days. So facts and suppositions:

Voldemort required Pettigrews assistance to locate and enter the Potters residence due to the fidelius charm

Some sort of alarm notified Dumbledore of trouble/deadly danger at the Potters yet Dumbles sends only Hagrid - someone who doesn't have a wand or apparently the ability to apparate – to collect 'young Harry' – where did Dumbledore go? What was he doing? Who removed the fidelius charm?

Hagrid arrives – portkey? - and could enter the intact but damaged house without apparently having been made privy to the secret of the fidelius charm – Hagrid later describes the place as 'swarming' with muggle emergency services – police, firies and ambos – none of whom would've known the secret.

Sirius Black arrived after Hagrid and as the both the first auror (police officer) and as Harrys godfather Hagrid should have given Harry into Sirius's custody upon his demand BUT Hagrid refused to hand Harry over (thus effectively kidnapping Harry) as the Headmaster had ordered him to take Harry somewhere else before taking Harry to Little Whinging the following night

At this point Dumbledore whether in his political positions of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Speaker for Parliament), Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (head of the UN), as Headmaster of Hogwarts (premier boarding school - Eton Rugby) or as leader of the militia group Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore would have NO legal right to take custody of Harry.

Suppositions: I would imagine that by this stage of the war (year 11) immediate and long-term custodial procedures would be well practised by the relevant Ministry departments and Gringotts until a will is read granting custody or a legal hearing is held to determine the issue.

Can you imagine a young married couple with a rugrat in tow – I don't care what their socio-economic background - who KNOW they are being targeted by a terrorist organisation and NOT having multiple copies of an up to date will along with a stack of alternate guardians in case the worse happens?

Also in the books the Potters were living in Dumbledores childhood home when Dumbledore cast the Fidelius charm to hide the house. Dumbledore made Sirius Black the original secret keeper, and as the caster wouldn't he have had to have been the person who at some point in October redesignated Peter Pettigrew as the replacement secret keeper?


End file.
